Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate generally to control networks, and more specifically to systems, methods, and modes for controlling controllable devices in the control network based on audio commands alone, according to an aspect of the embodiments, and in further aspects of the embodiments, controlling the controllable devices of the control network based on audio commands and other sensory information.
Background Art
Today, there are home control systems that include lighting, shades, environmental controls, security, audio-visual (AV), and other types of sub-systems. In many of the currently available home control systems, the user can turn and off components of such systems (from hereon in referred to as “controllable devices”), for example, lighting products, by a switch, one or more remote control (RC) devices (such as a dedicated RC device, or through some other type of RC device), remotely through network messages (e.g., command and control messages through the internet), and other means, such as speech.
In the latter case, users always desire more convenient methods for managing controllable devices, and the advent of speech based control in handheld devices has led to a desire for speech based control of controllable devices. Currently, lights can be turned on and off automatically when a user enters a room via use of a motion sensor. However, the motion sensor can take several minutes after an occupant has left a room to turn off the lights. This leads to wasted energy and frustration. Speech based control can allow a user to (relatively) quickly turn off lights while leaving a room. That is, when speech based control systems work.
As those of skill in the art can appreciate, there are several problems with speech based control systems that must be addressed. Among them are inoperativeness, false positives, collocation issues, and privacy issues. In regard to inoperativeness, this is defined by the speech based control system simply failing to respond at all to a proper command. A false positive is when a user does not intend the controllable device to turn off, but it does. This can occur because the speech recognition system misinterprets the recorded audible signal, and incorrectly applies a control, when one was not intended. Collocation issues can arise when two control devices are relatively close to each other, and a command is heard by both, and both or the wrong device acts on the command that was intended for a first control device, but not the second. The privacy issue arises when certain private areas of a home (e.g., the lavatory) are adjacent to other rooms; commands issued in or near that room can be misinterpreted by the system, causing occupants to make possible embarrassing counter-commands.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for more precise audible control of a control network and the controllable devices that make up the control network by providing systems, methods, and modes for controlling controllable devices in the control network based on audio commands alone, according to an aspect of the embodiments, and in further aspects of the embodiments, controlling the controllable devices of the control network based on audio commands and other sensory information.